Novelty Pokemon
Novelty Pokemon Novelty Pokemon are a type of Pokemon unique to GPX+. While many are alternate versions based off of existing Pokemon, some are completely new fakemon, based around certain site aspects or staff members. The methods for obtaining Novelty Pokemon varies. Some have vouchers or items redeemable for eggs, while others are tied to account upgrades or form-changing items. There are currently 215 different Novelty Pokemon, including evolutions and alternate forms. List of Novelty Pokemon * Rotom Dex * Vanillishake * Zygarde Cell * Zygarde Core * Fake Groudon * Dracowymsy Regular * Dracowymsy Battlesuit * Dracowymsy Druid * Dracowymsy Kick * Dracowymsy Winter * Dracowymsy Charge * MissingNo. Glitch * MissingNo. Fossil * MissingNo. Fossil * MissingNo. Ghost *Primal Dialga *Zergoose *Zergoose Feral *Easter Buneary *Easter Lopunny *Crystal Onix *Crystal Steelix *Shadow Lugia *Bulbasaur Clone *Ivysaur Clone *Venusaur Clone *Charmander Clone *Charmeleon Clone *Charizard Clone *Squirtle Clone *Wartortle Clone *Blastoise Clone *Spiky-Eared Pichu *Slime Slugma *Slime Magcargo *Bidofo Sword *Bidofo Lance *Bidofo Axe *Bidofo Bow *Bidofo Magic *Bidofo Magic *Bidofo Magic *Bidofo Magic *Bidofo Magic *Bidofo Staff *Zombidofo *Remorage *Octillerage *Winter Vulpix *Winter Ninetales *Summer Swinub *Summer Piloswine *Summer Mamoswine *Shellderboy *Cloysterman *Pokii Avatar *Pokii True *Valentacool *Valentacruel *Fossil Omanyte *Fossil Omastar *Fossil Kabuto *Fossil Kabutops *Fossil Aerodactyl *Fossil Lileep *Fossil Cradily *Fossil Anorith *Fossil Armaldo *Fossil Relicanth *Fossil Cranidos *Fossil Ramparados *Fossil Shieldon *Fossil Bastiodon *Past Misdreavus *Past Mismagius *Present Drifloon *Present Drifblim *Future Shuppet *Future Banette *Fossil Tirtouga *Fossil Carracosta *Fossil Archen *Fossil Archeops *Porygon-T *Valencian Bellossom *Cherrim Damp *Cherrim Frost *Cherrim Heat *Flaming Zorua *Flaming Zoroark *Icy Horsea *Icy Seadra *Icy Kingdra *Festive Makuhita *Santa Hariyama *Mrs. Hariyama *Rustor *Rustong *Pudgey Pidgey *Pudgey Pidgeotto *Pudgey Pidgeot *Roggenmorpha *Morphore *Gigamorph *Autumn Tropius *Snowy Girafarig *Dreident *Menoralure *Mistill *Settigant *Spring Cyndaquil *Spring Quilava *Spring Typhlosion *Splash Chikorita *Splash Bayleef *Splash Meganium *Magma Totodile *Magma Croconaw *Magma Feraligatr *Harvest Farfetch'd *Deibot *Zweilbot *Hydreibot *Ekralyp *Ekranko *Ekranord *Spiral Shellder *Fossil Tyrunt *Fossil Tyrantrum *Fossil Amaura *Fossil Aurorus *Alpine Meowth *Alpine Persian *Snowman Fennekin *Snowman Chespin *Snowman Froakie *Pikachu Ph.D. *Pikachu Libre *Pikachu Star *Painted Torchic *Pikachu Star *Pikachu Belle *Flabebe Flower *Floette Flower *Florges Flower *Pinkan Rhyhorn *Pinkan Rhydon *Pinkan Rhyperior *Purple Kecleon *Mismagius of Illusions *Misquaza *Golden Bonsly *Golden Sudowoodo *Valencian Oddish *Valencian Gloom *Valencian Vileplume *Ditto Book *Snowman Munchlax *Snowman Snorlax *Lunar Larvitar *Stellar Pupitar *Astral Tyranitar *Pink Caterpie *Pink Metapod *Pink Butterfree *Mareep Sheared * Flaafy Sheared * Ampharos Woolly *Chocolate Miltank *Korechu *Ancient Jigglypuff *Ancient Gengar *Ancient Alakazam *Dark Ekans *Dark Arbok *Floral Togepi *Carbink Merrick *Carbink Bort *Carbink Allotrope *Carbink Dace *Burmy Cloakless *Greninja Ash *Magikarp Calico *Magikarp Orange *Magikarp Pink *Magikarp Gray *Magikarp Purple *Magikarp Apricot *Magikarp Brown *Magikarp White *Magikarp Black *Magikarp Blue *Magikarp Violet *Charjabug Lab *Charjabug Princess *Charjabug Comet *Charjabug Speed *Charjabug Starmie *Beeark *Pulian *Eevee Heart *Kryduck *Platypus Psyduck *Zhenyin *Noothoot *Melonait *Altaria Cosmic - * Pikachu Cap * Pikachu Cap * Pikachu Cap * Pikachu Cap * Pikachu Cap * Pikachu Cap * Pikachu Cap * Altaria Constellation